


You Want Her, You Need Her And I'll Never Be Her

by karmad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All of Sabertooth is concerned, BACK AT IT AGAIN, Multi, Natsu is singing and drinking and adding his ad libs, Song fic, i was bored, smh, somebody needs to slap Gray for breaking Natsu like that, still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: After a one night stand with Gray, Natsu drags himself to the nearest bar and sings out all his emotions and feelings all over the guild of Sabertooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ Fairy Tail, its characters, locations, and corresponding ships don't belong to me. That's too much power for one fan-girl♦
> 
> ♦The song ain't mine either. Lol. ♦
> 
>  
> 
> I. KEPT. HEARING. THIS. SONG. EVERYWHERE. So I wrote a fic with it. Lol
> 
> If you don't know the song here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiQIc7fG9pA
> 
> This shit is my jam. LOL. 
> 
> Maybe listen to the song whilst reading....I dunno. I did skip a few parts in all honesty. 
> 
> *Bold is the Lyrics* Regular is the dialogue

Natsu sat at the bar. Not the usual bar that Mirajane worked at Fairy Tail but the bar at Sabertooth. It was a bit nicer and quieter at the Sabertooth bar, no fights were happening and there were no char marks were etched into the ceilings and barstools. Natsu’s clothes were crumpled. They were the same clothes he wore yesterday, wrinkled from laying in a heap on the hotel’s floor. His eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes. When he walked into Sabertooth, Sting greeted him but he shrugged him off walking straight to the bar. He slammed a large amount of paper money on the counter the corners singed. Some unnamed girl with black-blue hair was manning the bar. 

 

“What do ya want to drink Salamander?” She asked taking the money off the counter and counting it. 

 

“Something that’s spicy and will make me forget.” He told her. 

 

The girl put the money in the register and poured him a shot of Fireball. 

 

Natsu motioned for her to leave the bottle. 

She did and turned up the radio. 

 

A few songs played and Natsu threw back shot after shot silently until a particular shong caught his ear. 

**Feeling used**

“I was just a one night stand for him.” Natsu slurred. 

**But I'm still missing you**

“I love him. How could I not miss him?” he questioned. 

**And I can't see the end of this**

“I’ll feel this pain forever.” he said as he put his head down on the bar. 

**Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips**

“Just like you kiss her.” he whined. 

**And now all this time is passing by**

**But I still can't seem to tell you why**

“Why did you leave me and not her?” he asked no one in particular

**It hurts me every time I see you**

“I wish we weren’t such great friends.” He screamed getting the attention of everyone in Sabertooth

**Realize how much I need you**

“I need you Gray!” he cried. 

**I hate you I love you**

**I hate that I love you**

Why do I love you anyways? 

Why do I feel this way about you? 

**Don't want to, but I can't put**

**Nobody else above you**

“Not Lucy, not Happy, not Erza. Only you.” he slurred quietly 

**I hate you I love you**

**I hate that I want you** **  
** **“** Why do I want you! You don’t even think about me this way!” he sobbed. 

**You want her, you need her**

**And I'll never be her**

“Maybe you’ll be better off with Juvia and not me. How could I be? ” He thought. 

**Do you miss me like I miss you?**

“Obviously not. I would be back at home if you felt the same” he told the radio. 

**Fucked around and got attached to you**

“That’s the truth.” he said as he took another swig of fireball 

**Friends can break your heart too.**

“Like you” he said 

**If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit**

“I’d be a huge problem if I did this to HIM” Natsu told his cup. 

**I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that shit**

**I type a text but then I nevermind that shit**

**I got these feelings but you never mind that shit**

“I always nevermind it.” he said hugging the bottle 

**Oh oh, keep it on the low**

“Shhh” Natsu told the bartender. 

For a while Natsu zoned out staring at his shotglass before he started listening to the song again. 

**Caution tape around my heart**

**You ever wonder what we could have been?**

**You said you wouldn't and you fucking did**

**Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix**

**Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed**

“THAT’S ME!!!!” Natsu yelled. 

**Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing**

**Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance.**

“I’m good a burning things” he slurred. 

**I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing**

**But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings**

“Igneel taught me right!” he yelled grabbing his scarf.

**When love and trust are gone**

**I guess this is moving on**

**Everyone I do right does me wrong**

**So every lonely night, I sing this song**

"Actually this is my first time." he gurgled. 

**All alone I watch you watch her**

"Like a fuckin creep" 

**Like she's the only girl you've ever seen**

"Like she isn't even that pretty to be honest." 

**You don't care you never did**

"Nope" 

**You don't give a damn about me**

"Not at all" 

**Yeah all alone I watch you watch her**

**She's the only thing you've ever seen**

"Fucking ew" 

**How is it you'll never notice**

**That you are slowly killing me**

"Because yer a fuckin idiot. That's why" 

**I hate you I love you**

**I hate that I love you**

**Don't want to, but I can't put**

**Nobody else above you**

**I hate you I love you**

**I hate that I want you**

**You want her, you need her**

**And I'll never be her**

"I'm sorry" 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Bookmark and Kudos and most importantly enjoy


End file.
